


Microphone

by AltonaFalcon



Series: Jihyo x Tzuyu / Jitzu Oneshot Collection [7]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Jitzu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltonaFalcon/pseuds/AltonaFalcon
Summary: Wherein Tzuyu used Jihyo as her human microphone to talk to the fans. The only catch was, Tzuyu wasn’t exactly talking to the fans.





	Microphone

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the famous microphone event. For those not yet familiar with it, here's the youtube link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xPP55Qbkf2A

The relationship between Jihyo and Tzuyu was, for lack of better words, an emotional ebb and flow. A constant repetition of fighting and making up. When they fought, it was nasty, and when they made up, it was sweet. Jihyo could ill think of any time she felt more hated when they quarreled with abandon, and more loved when they reconciled and Tzuyu was snuggled up in her chest.

It was illegal how someone could be such a spiteful witch, yet an adorable fluffy girlfriend at the same time.

Well, calling Tzuyu her ‘girlfriend’ would be a bit of a stretch. Despite being so accustomed to acting as a couple, they had sadly never confessed to one another.

That morning, they had a big fight involving their evening schedule, in which Jihyo voiced her concern on Tzuyu’s recent tendency to stay up late. The maknae had insisted that it was her business and hers only, and Jihyo could have sworn she told her to ‘leave me the fuck alone’, and things pretty much went downhill from there.

Even though Jeongyeon had amusedly called it their daily lovers’ spat, it was nowhere near trivial and lighthearted as the name implied.

At any rate, they were not on speaking terms for the larger part of the day. Even when they went out on a streetside fan meeting as part of their promotion for their new song ‘Cheer Up’, Tzuyu still gave her the cold shoulder.

That was the reason why, despite being the leader and therefore the spokesperson of the group, Jihyo was largely distracted during the meeting, and Sana had to take over as the representative.

“Jihyo-yah! Tzuyu is asking for you!” Momo’s urgent whisper pulled Jihyo from her reverie.

“… Huh? What?”

“She wants you to be her microphone or something, I think.”

“… What?” Momo did not respond further, opting to push Jihyo towards the maknae’s direction instead. Puzzled beyond measure, Jihyo rushed over to Tzuyu; she was yet to understand the younger girl’s intention, yet a part of her felt a bit happy that she was still on Tzuyu’s mind.

**[Tzuyu’s POV]**

Tzuyu knew, of course, that Jihyo was only looking out for her when she brought up the topic. Alas, the accumulated lack of sleep got to her then, so the concern from the older girl had seemed overbearing, and she could not help snapping with irritation.

Tzuyu had meant to apologize right away, she truly had. But in her defense, Jihyo did not seem to be her agreeable self today either. She did not give Tzuyu any quarter and snapped back as soon as the maknae finished her sentence.

Suffice to say, the apology never came through; rather, the argument became explosive, and now she couldn’t bring herself to talk to Jihyo. And there would be an awkward conversation awaiting them after they were done with today’s schedule; it was something Tzuyu dreaded, yet it had to be done, and the aftermath was often worth it- with no little thanks to the astronomical supply of kisses and cuddling.

She had stayed more or less silent the whole trip, intent on thinking of a way to bypass the awkwardness and skip straight to the romantic part.

Only when Nayeon nudged her sides and urged her to say something to the eager fans did Tzuyu blink back to reality. Right then, she thought of an idea. An idea so outrageous it could probably result in a disaster, yet the risk did not seem to click in her sleep-deprived mind at that time.

So Tzuyu refused the microphone Nayeon offered close to her mouth.

“I need my microphone.” She said, giddy to execute her plan.

“Here it is Tzuyu-ah, just speak to this one.” Nayeon said, a bit perplexed.

“No unnie, I need the loud microphone. _My_ loud microphone.” She stressed the possessive pronoun, and Nayeon finally understood. With an amused grin, she signaled her members to fetch Jihyo, who was standing all the way on the left side.

To her pleasure, Jihyo obediently approached. With her back to Tzuyu, the leader crouched down a little so that she could hear what Tzuyu said from behind and deliver it out loud to the fans.

 _Here goes nothing._ Tzuyu leaned forward, her lips as close to Jihyo’s right ear as she possibly could without downright kissing it.

“I love you, Jihyo-unnie.” She said, then rested her head on Jihyo’s shoulder.

Jihyo stilled completely, stiff as a rock.

For a fleeting moment, Tzuyu feared that Jihyo could not recover from the shock, and her scheme would be ruined before it even started.

“Er…” Even though the syllable was drowned in the cheers of fans, Tzuyu perked up when she felt the slightest vibration from Jihyo’s vocal chord.

“… Sorry everyone, I have a sore throat today so I can’t talk aloud.”

Tzuyu’s heart swelled with glee. That was the cue for her to continue, and there’s nothing stopping her from going all the way.

All the _damn_ way.

“I’ve been such a bad girl. I won’t apologize though. You must punish me, Jihyo-unnie. Ravage your naughty maknae.” She cooed, making sure to sound as sweet and sultry as humanly possible.

Jihyo’s body started to shudder, imperceptibly but uncontrollably. Only thanks to their bodies being pressed together could Tzuyu felt it, and hers started to shiver in excitement as well.

What she was doing was so wicked, yet it felt _so good._

“Um… Thank you all for showing up today…” Reported Jihyo. More cheers erupted from the crowd.

“I can’t wait until we get home, then we can spend the whole night with each other. _On_ each other.” Came another attack. For further emphasis, Tzuyu tugged lightly on Jihyo’s silky brown locks of hair that she’d been twirling around her finger.

Tzuyu could have sworn she felt heat radiating in waves from the girl in front of her.

“Ah… Today, our new song ‘Cheer Up’ is released. I hope you will enjoy it.”

It was time to take things to the next level. Keeping one innocent hand on Jihyo’s shoulder Tzuyu began to snake her other hand up Jihyo’s back, sensually caressing the clasp of the older girl’s bra that protruded ever so slightly from the otherwise smooth contour of her back.

“Now, say goodbye to our fans, and let’s come home so I can get this off you.” Came another tug, this time on the clasp itself. Jihyo jumped a bit as the elastic strap hit her skin with an almost-audible snap.

Jihyo gasped. While they weren’t facing one another, it did not take a genius to know her face was burning bright red right now.

“Uh… Thank you for all your support. The banners you guys made are really pretty, and it made me feel very happy.”

Jihyo-unnie was doing more than well for someone in such a predicament, Tzuyu noted with a proud smile. _That’s my girl._

“Let me borrow your blanket after this, Jihyo-unnie…” Jihyo’s head bowed a little, as if looking at the grey fluffy blanket wrapped around her waist to keep warm while standing.

_Time for the finale._

“... Or people will find out I’m not wearing any.”

Jihyo literally choked on air.

Nayeon, the only member close enough to hear what Tzuyu actually said and therefore able to witness the scene in its entirety, was looking on with a highly disturbed expression. Taking Jihyo’s speechless state as the last straw, she hurriedly pulled the poor leader away from the devilous maknae and shouted in her mic.

“That’s it for today everyone! Goodbye for now, let’s meet again soon!”

As Jihyo was finally freed from her grasp, she turned back to look at her tormentor. One split second passed as they stared deep into each other’s eyes.

Tzuyu saw in her unnie’s large round irises burning anger, humiliation, and fear. But one emotion shone the brightest of all- arousal.

That was when Tzuyu knew, whatever terror awaited her that night, at least she wouldn’t have to endure awkwardness.


End file.
